Jin's Day Off
by silenthero27
Summary: It is Jin's day off. As JIn is always thinking how to make the world into a better place (even if by destroying it), what would he "normally" think when he is not doing anything in particular? OneShot


Jin's Day Off

By silenthero

This is what I think why Jin could never be hooked up to any girl in Tekken. No offense who likes pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Even if I do, I still don't own Tekken.

* * *

Jin was having a self imposed day off, as he deserves it. It's very tiring to be so destructive and dealing with idiots when you're just a twenty-one-year old dictator.

He was sitting in his throne where he mopes and brood when his entire minion tried to wreck havoc across the world. He has no clue how this "Throne Room" was even made. He didn't order anyone to make a throne for him. He wasn't that egotistic like Kazuya. It was as if it was there all the time. After all, his great grandfather Jinpachi who previously sat there. Some interior designer must have thought having terrifying statues helps you calm and relax. The only good thing was his "throne" can turn 360 degrees and that was enough for him.

Most of the time his ear was glued to his cell phone talking to his stress and anger management advisor. It was so stressful when you're surrounded by idiots. There was also Nina who always pesters him about another raise. His tactful response of "not today, you tired old milf" had always been spot on. He just had to deal with her death threats before hanging up.

But this moment something entered in his mind that left an impression on him. A rather off remark from Nina got him thinking. "What would you do when you're freed from your stupid curse? Go to Disneyland?" Nina mocked him after Jin refused to give her another raise.

That really made him think. What would I do next when I'm rid of the Devil Gene? The young dictator pondered. Pretty much he'll just go back to what normal life he still has. He had lived alone almost all his life and would do so again after all this mess was sort out. All he needed was someone to be with. But it can't be a dude, seriously.

Why would everyone think I'm gay? Jin thought, hurt with the implication. He was never like Naruto who's obviously gay for what he's obsessed.

He had heard long ago Asuka's father offered him a home if ever he wants to return to the Kazama side of the family. But knowing now his cousin Asuka, the Kazama side of the family might perhaps be very different what he really thought they are. Jun might be the only exception. He can't imagine living with Asuka who might nag him to death for his actions. His only hope was to find someone who was rather low profile.

In short, he needed a wife. All he wanted is a silent life pretty much like his mother's. His mother, Jun, had always taught him the blessing of having a family of your own: your pride and joy as she often said. He saw it in his mother this happiness of having a family. Though his hell spawn of a father, Kazuya, wasn't with him in his childhood (that he really didn't regret), he wished to form a normal family. He won't be like that bastard who just left Jun and died doing so. He could have done them a huge favor if he just stayed dead.

With loads of money and his good looks, who could reject him? Granted, he can be an asshole sometimes but it was not entirely his fault. It was his Devil Gene that he acted all so moody and jerky. Add to that, living with Heihachi in your teenage years will turn you introverted within months.

The apparent problem was his chaotic background. No one on Earth expected the moody Jin would unleash hell when he had acquired the Zaibatsu from the previous tournament. Some even thought he would just change it into an industry that sells emo stuff. Add to his notorious face, his smut of a father had just declared a butt load of cash whoever captures him. Either way it seems the whole world wants a piece of him.

The other half of his problem was his lineage. Having a Devil Gene in your blood is not cool contrary to popular belief. Sure you have perks of having to fly and have an awesome matching outfit. But no one would try to be with you when every second or so you try to choke other people with your devil powers or accidentally blast laser when you sneeze.

Ok.

Jin tried to remember all girls he had met in the tournament. He had never been social in his high school life so he barely knew anyone - unless that person tried to punch or kill him.

The first choice was none other than Ling Xioayu. This girl is obviously in love with him, and is a very capable fighter. She was also one of his few friends that he bothered knowing when in high school. She is kinda cute and would be the easiest choice. But there are many problems.

First, she was kinda immature. People will start seeing Jin like a pedophile as Xiaoyu is pretty much looks (and acts) very younger in her age. Her circle of friends also annoyed him. Well, that much is the whole problem - Wait.

There was this pet who always clings to her. Who was it? Panda? Yup. Jin then raised an eyebrow when the thought stayed in his mind. Who the hell calls their pet of what they are?! Is this Ash Ketchum of Pokemon? How dumb is that.

Jin had quickly imagined having Panda living with them. It must be awesome of having a fighter animal with you, and what animal would you choose but a freaking Panda? But to Jin it's not worth it for its trouble. She is very recognizable to any location you go, to school, to an amusement park. He's surprised no one in their right mind think seeing a bear roaming in the streets and not calls animal control. And to maintain a panda her size would need a mountain of eucalyptus for her to eat, a day. It seems they already have a child with how Panda acts.

No family of his would have a bear as a pet. He can't afford to be as weird as Heihachi. Xiaoyu was out.

Then his right hand woman comes to mind, Nina Williams. She is a very beautiful chick with a hot banging body. No one realized Nina is a very loyal person when it comes to trust. Every dude is crazy to have a date with this chick. But the problem is very obvious.

A date with her is like a death sentence. She might just use you as a human shield when her sister came crashing down your "date". Jin suspected Nina is more of a noob than he is in the dating world. Another bashing factor is she already has a son. He never knew how that became possible but he suddenly had a weird vision of Steve calling him father (with the British accent). Jin's head jerked after his brief premonition. He quickly assumed that her sister, Anna, is pretty much like her (or even crazier).

Both Williams are out. Who in their right mind even thought of marrying them?

As for the others… well. He doesn't know them that much. He only has the slightest clue to what they are. So as a mature adult as he was, he rounded them up pretty quickly.

Nagging and nerd like Julia, out.

Young and bratty like Lili, out.

Weird like Zafina, out.

Gender-confusing like Leo, out.

Related like Asuka, out.

Old like Kunimitsu, out.

Robot like Alisa - WTF? Why did I think of that?

Christie… Wait. I think I have something here.

This is one normal girl! Jin thought in surprise. Who would have thought the Tekken roster has a normal girl for once! Yes, yes. As far as I know of this woman, she wasn't affiliated to any weird stuff or hobbies. She is also incredibly big busted and is cool enough in public. She might be the right one. He nodded vigorously in his throne and did a 360 spin in his chair, satisfied about his ruminations. All he has to do was to woo this chick.

As Jin continued to spin in his throne, a battle-battered Eddy suddenly kicked the door open and entered his throne room. Jin, annoyed at Eddy for ruining his happy time, stared at him with scrutiny. The Capoeira guy then gave him a brief salute and said, "Sir, I already conquered Sector A and Sector B! I've finally exacted revenge against those fools who mocked my hair!"

"What Sector A and B?" the Japanese man asked confused. "Wait. I thought I ordered you to survey our enemy's position?"

"Sector A and B is our accounting and legal department!" Eddy replied with a grin. "I just saw a lewd picture of my girlfriend in one of the desk in the accounting department and totally beat up all the employees there. And an intern in the legal department made a doodle of an octopus on my head and nearly ruined their office."

"You're kidding." Jin said so flat that perhaps it would magically come true.

"No shit," Eddy quickly replied."You've got to replace that department soon. Everyone must have gotten my message of screwing with my girlfriend and my lovely hair means death and quickly quit their jobs."

The young dictator face palmed and stared directly at Eddy. "Eddy, the picture you saw in the accounting department was just a list of pictures of all the fighters in the previous tournament. And about your girlfriend Christie, she dresses like that all the time! Even Wonder Woman wears more than Christie does." Jin explained. The second part about the doodle he dismissed as he could sympathize. Jin always found pictures of himself in the Internet having an ugly duck in his head, courtesy of Hwoarang.

"Then what are we gonna do then?" Eddy drawled. "No one mess with my girlfriend or I'll hunt them down mercilessly! Even if they die, I'll make a robot of them and destroy them again!" Eddy then made a series of long obscenities and oaths as he left the room.

Having a psychopathic boyfriend like Christie, out.

The young dictator quickly took out his phone and proceeded to dial a number.

"It all started when I was born…"

* * *

That's it ^^. No offense to others who like pairings. It's just for fun. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
